Rocky's New Boyfriend
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: Rocky gets a new boyfriend and starts to act differently. Cece tries to convince Rocky that her boyfriend isn't the one for her. This is not a slash, but friendship. With a little Ty and Tinka.
1. Intro

**All rights belong to the creator of Shake It Up. This will be a RockyxOC with a little TyxTinka.**

**Warning: This is NOT a slash.**

**This story will basically be about Rocky trying to get a boyfriend, but the guy is older than her and Cece tries to talk her out of it because she's trying to be a good friend and thinks the guy is bad for Rocky.**

**I will probably publish the first chapter either today or by Sunday.**

**Oh and by the way the characters might be a little OCC, so sorry about that. If anyone has any idea on who Cece should be paired up with then you can review or PM me. Ok bye till later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to publish a chapter today, so enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky<strong>

I head over to CeCe's house and knock on the window. "Guess who?" I say loudly

"Rocky, I can see you, you do know that right?" CeCe comes to open the window for me and let me in.

"Yes CeCe, I know you can see me, I was just playing." I tell her

"Oh, well in that case. Who is it?" She says as she covers her eyes.

"Why do I even bother?" I mutter. I take seat on the couch and lift up the magazine with Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber on the cover. _Awwee, I want a boyfriend too._

"CeCe I have to tell you something about Ty." I say

"What is it, what is it." she says excitedly

"I think Ty likes Tinka."

"No. Gasp."

"I'm serious, I heard him talking To Deuce about how he went on a date with Tinka a while ago."

Cece laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just thinking about how if Tinka and Ty got married, Tinka would be your mother-in-law."

"You mean sister-in-law."

"No, I think I know what I mean."

"Whatever, can we go to the bakery, I'm really feeling a muffin right now."

"Yea sure why not, I'll buy."

'Thanks Cece."

"Your welcome," Cece says and then she stops "Wait. Rocky."

"Let me guess you don't have any money do you?" I ask and see her shake her head.

"Fine, I'll buy." and with that we leave.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of like the introductory scene, the rising plot will happen in the next chapters. So yeah, bye.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Someone has requested a CeCe/Gunther, so that's the one I'll go with. We left off with Rocky and CeCe going to the bakery.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece<strong>

We get down to the bakery and we were greeted by….

"I'm Tinka."

"And I'm Gunther."

"And we are the Hessenheffers."

Those obnoxious voices, I could tell who they came from a mile away.

"I'm CeCe."

"And I'm Rocky."

"And we don't care!"

We laugh and push them aside to go into the store, but they follow us.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was so funny Cece." Tinka says.

"Please, Tinka, nothing is funny about an elf." Gunther adds on.

"Oh that's a good one." They give each other high fives.

I look around and notice Rocky's not by my side anymore, but over in the corner talking to some guy. "You know what Gunther if you didn't have amazingly blue eye-" I stopped abruptly, what was I saying.

"What did you say? Gunther and Tinka say at the time

"What did you say?" I say unsurely.

"You're the one who said something first."

"No you're the one who said something first." I retort.

"Let's get out of here Gunther, arguing with someone with a brain like Cece's will get you nowhere." With that they turn and leave.

When they are completely gone, I slap myself in the head. Why did I say Gunther had amazing blue eyes? _Well he did._ I slap myself again. _Wh__at's wrong with you today Cece?_

**Rocky**

I left Cece to argue with Tinka and Gunther alone, so I could purchase our muffins. "I'll take two bags of chocolate muffins please." I tell the cashier lady.

"That will be $3.50."

I reach into my pocket "I only have $2."

"Well I guess you don't get the muffins, then."

"I'll pay for her." A handsome boy with striking green eyes says. He gives the cashier lady the money and hands me the muffins.

"That's quite a lot of muffins you got there." he says

"Oh no, these are for my friend and me." I say turning red and pointing to Cece who happens to be still arguing with Tinka and Gunther.

"Oh that's a shame I was hoping you would share some with me. Anyway my name is Henry, what's yours?"

"My name is Cece, I mean Rocky! My name is Rocky." I say while blushing furiously. He chuckles a liitle bit.

"Well Rocky, I was wond-"

"Who are you?" Cece says coming out of nowhere.

"Cece," I say while glaring at her "this is Handsome, I mean Henry."

"Nice to meet you Henry." Cece says while shaking his hand.

"Come on Rocky, you got the muffins so let's go." Cece says while pulling me out of the store.

"Well bye Henry." I wave to him.

"Bye Rocky, I hope we meet again someday." He calls after me.

_Oh My Gosh, he wants to see me again. Eeeeek! _I scream in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up Henry's point of view + longer chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**This will be in Henry's point of view and possibly Ty and Tinka's point of view if I could fit them in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Henry<strong>

I watch as the prettiest girl I ever seen walks out of the store. It's a good thing I decided to take off from work and get a muffin. It's not what you think, I'm not some old perverted man. I just got out off my four years of college, so yeah I am 22 years old, but I look like I'm in high school.

It's kind of a bitter-sweet thing, because I can't get into anywhere, even with my _REAL_ ID, but on the bright side I look young.

My mind goes back to the girl who just stole my breath away. I know she's young and jail bait, but something about her made my heart skip a beat.

I look around unsure of what to do next, until I realized I was on break and I needed to get back to work. I worked as an assistant to the boss of the Toshiba Corporation.

I walk outside the bakery, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to see Rocky again, she was so funny and so cute, maybe I should make this bakery my everyday-break-hang-out.

I walk to my car and as I pass I see that strange girl Rocky's friend, I think her name was GeGe, was arguing with and some guy who looked like he could be related to Rocky. I look over them twice and then get into my car and drive to work.

**Ty**

As soon as Rocky left to go to the bakery with Cece, I immediately dressed up to go and find Tinka alone, which was basically impossible since she was always with Gunther.

I mean ever since Tinka and I went on the date, I realized I had feelings for her and I have been trying to talk to her privately ever since, but to no luck.

I look out the window and notice, strangely, she's all by herself. Here's my chance. I do a quick look at the mirror and head out the door.

"Tinka!' I shout and she turns around.

"What are you doing Ty?" She says in a whisper.

"I'm just tryna talk to you."

"Well, what more do we need to talk about. We have so many differences it will never work out. "You're normal and I'm unique and different. Your sister is Rocky and I hate her. Ty be real, we are not meant to be." With that she walked away before I could say anything else.

I knew girls liked playing hard to get and that applied to Tinka, even if she wasn't like most girls. She'll be mine. Ty Blue gets what he wants…..

Sometimes.

**Tinka**

My heart breaks as I walk away from Ty, I thought he might run after me, but he didn't, maybe he doesn't like me as much as I thought.

I actually did like Ty he was funny and undeniably cute, but we probably couldn't work, he might get too tired of me and my outstanding personality and dump me.

It's better to not love and hurt then to have love and have lost. Well at least that's how I think the American saying goes. Oh well, I go to go find Gunther.

Where did he go? I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next back Cece and Gunther's point of view with more of the Rocky and Henry relationship.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a long time since I update, but I'm back now. Well please read and review. This is going to be short, but at least its something. Rocky is a little OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece<strong>

After I pull Rocky out of the bakery, we went up to my apartment and she was still in a daze.

"Rocky! Snap out of it. That guy is like what- a hundred." She gives me this look as I say that.

"Ok well maybe not a 100, but you get the point he's too old for you." I whine.

She puts a stupid smiling look on her face "It looks like someone's a little jealous." She says wagging her finger at me. I push her finger down "I am NOT jealous, plus I like Gun-, I like Guns." I say stuttering, mentally slapping myself for almost saying Gunther. _Guns, really, that's the best I could think of._

Rocky didn't even notice me, she was too busy spinning around like a lovesick puppy. "Rocky the man has to be at least over the age of 19, for all we know he can be some sort of predator who preys on innocent kids." I say laughing inside my head at the thought that it was me trying to talk some sense into Rocky, instead of the other way around.

"Ok Cece, you are completely right. I should know better, but it's just that it's been so long since any guy really paid attention to me. I promise I won't talk to him again, well It's getting kind of late, I'll see you later." Rocky waves at she goes towards the window.

"Ok, bye Rocky." I say as she steps out the window.

After Rocky's long gone, I finally realize what she said about it getting late."Wait a minute, it's only 2:00 p.m." I say out loud to myself.

**Rocky**

After I left Cece's I went back downstairs to the bakery, in hopes of meeting up with Henry again. Unfortunately he wasn't there. I slump down in a chair nearby thinking about what Cece said. I know he's a bit older, but love has no age, or in this case _crushes _have no age.

Plus what does Cece know, she would probably do the same thing if she was in my shoes. I get up from my chair with new confidence; I'm going to find Henry and I'm going tell him how I feel.

And nothing and no one will tell me otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next Gunther and Henry's point of view AND a longer chapter.<strong>


End file.
